El final de la búsqueda
by Txiki15
Summary: Bra y Goten se conocen desde siempre pero, cuando se reencuentran tras unos años sin verse, algo ha cambiado entre ellos. Esta es la historia de amor y pasión de ambos guerreros contada como sólo ellos se merecen. ¿Cómo se tomarán la noticia sus familias?
1. Un encuentro fortuito

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Atención, contiene lemon en el segundo capítulo. Si eres menor, no sigas leyendo**

Atravesado por un rayo de luz azul, Goten se giró hacia la figura que acababa de pasar delante de él justo cuando se disponía a salir del trabajo.

— ¿Bra? – logró apenas musitar-

Al escuchar su nombre, la princesa tornó sobre sus pasos para averiguar quién la había llamado. No creía haberse cruzado con ninguna cara conocida (pero, claro, hacía años que no regresaba a Capital del Oeste más que para visitar a sus padres en las fiestas de guardar) y vio a un chico de algo más de treinta años. Al principio no lo reconoció. Pero, entonces, esos alegres ojos negros le trajeron olvidados recuerdos del pasado.

— ¿Goten? ¿Eres tú? ¡Kami, no te había conocido! Ha pasado tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto? Quizá unos… -comenzó a pensar dubitativa-

— Cinco años –respondió él al instante, dejándola sorprendida- ¿Qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo? Tu hermano me dijo que te habías ido a la universidad de Capital del Este

— Así es. Este año terminé por fin mis estudios y decidí volver a casa para buscar trabajo aquí

De repente, sin motivo aparente, se sintió sonrojarse y bajó la cabeza mirando al suelo. Conocía a Goten desde siempre. Cuando ella nació, él ya estaba a su alrededor. Aunque, en realidad, nunca se habían tratado con mucha profundidad, pues él sólo se dedicaba a corretear delante y detrás de Trunks por Capsule Corp, haciendo los dos de las suyas. Cuando Bra empezó a interesarse por algo más que muñecas y ositos de peluche, la edad que les separaba en aquel entonces era demasiado grande (y eso que siempre había sido muy madura): Goten llevaba cumplidos los veinte años de largo, mientras que ella era tan sólo una cría que acaba de iniciarse en la adolescencia.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, algo era diferente ahora. Ya no lo veía como un ser completamente ajeno a su mundo, un pequeño trasto con patas (sonrió quedamente al recordar esos días). Era como estar ante alguien a quien tratar de tú a tú. Lo sentía… casi como a un igual.

Goten notó que Bra se ruborizaba "vaya, espero no haber dicho nada que la haya molestado", pensó desconcertado. No quería que se fuera, deseaba seguir hablando con ella; le había traído tantos recuerdos. Sin embargo, hubo un tiempo (un largo, largo tiempo) en el que casi no había reparado en su existencia, cuando Trunks y él eran uña y carne, y las jornadas se contaban por las que había entrenamiento o por las que había batalla. ¡Qué gran época! No recordaba lo vivo que le hacía sentirse la lucha. Aunque, bien mirado, no estaba mal vivir sin que la Tierra corriera el riesgo de ser destruida un día sí y otro también.

Pero, ahora, la miraba y era como si el tiempo se detuviera. ¿Desde cuándo Bra tenía ese brillo a su alrededor? Es decir, ella siempre había sido una chica atractiva (no en vano, en su entorno más cercano, todos la llamaban cariñosamente "princesa"; también él a veces, más que nada para chincharla) pero ahora era mucho más que eso. Era como si por cada poro de su piel (¿desde cuándo se veía tan blanca y suave?) exhalara una esencia, un halo que la envolvía y la hacía irresistible. No quería, no podía permitir que se marchara, así que cambió de tema con la esperanza de que dejara de sentirse incómoda.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu querido hermanito? ¿No es increíble que vaya a casarse? –acertó a decir-

— ¡Sí! En casa estamos como locos con la noticia. Me alegro tanto por ellos. Ya les iba tocando. Trunks y Mai llevan juntos desde hace una eternidad.

— ¡Y tanto! Aún me acuerdo del día en el que se conocieron. Fue cuando aparecieron por primera vez Whis y Bills. Éramos sólo unos críos. ¿Sabes que me ha pedido que sea su padrino?

— ¿En serio? Pues eso es estupendo, porque yo voy a ser dama de honor de Mai, así que podríamos quedar alguna vez para organizarles algo especial para la boda –en cuanto terminó la frase se quedó desconcertada consigo misma, ¿desde cuándo estaba tan interesada en quedar con Goten?-

— Eeh, pues… -Goten no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar- Claro, cuando quieras –tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad; no quería, no podía dejar que aquella fuera la típica frase que se dice por llenar el silencio- Ahora mismo acabo de salir de trabajar y me dirigía a casa para cenar, ¿quieres que nos detengamos en algún sitio y tomemos algo mientras se nos ocurren algunas ideas?

Bra sintió que se quedaba sin palabras. ¿Eso era una cita? ¿Qué le iba a contestar? No estaba segura de adónde llevaba esa proposición. ¡Diantres! Ella nunca había sido esa clase de chicas que van pidiendo citas a los chicos. Es más, nunca le faltaron candidatos que rogaran por su amor. Pero lo cierto era que había sido ella quien había propuesto verse a solas y si ahora le decía "no" quedaría un poco raro.

Además (y esto era lo que más le costaba reconocer, por encima del hecho de haber sido ella la que se hubiera lanzado), tenía una extraña sensación, como si algo la anclara a sus pies, como un imán atraído irresistible e irremisiblemente a una lámina de hierro. ¡Y menudo hierro! La verdad es que se podía observar perfectamente, debajo de su camisa blanca, el trabajado cuerpo de Goten, sólido y hercúleo. Desde su más tierna infancia, sólo podía recordar hombres que respondían a ese canon: su padre, el príncipe Saiyajín; su hermano; los amigos de la familia (Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, etcétera) y, por supuesto, Goten. Aunque nunca antes había reparado en él de esa forma... Decididamente, como algo que corriera por sus venas sin poderlo controlar o explicar, le atraían los hombres fuertes y con un aura de poder.

Y, antes de que se diera cuenta, brotó de sus labios un "sí".

Quince minutos después, Bra y Goten se encontraban dentro de un pequeño restaurante sentados uno enfrente del otro. Algo más tranquila que durante su encuentro fortuito, la princesa observaba atentamente cada rasgo del hijo menor de Goku. Ya no llevaba esos ridículos pelos que descuidadamente había dejado crecer durante su adolescencia. Lucía un corte actual que le sentaba bastante bien. Eso sí, podía verse que hacía tiempo que ningún peine pasaba por ellos; pero eso le gustaba ya que así mantenía el aire atolondrado que recordaba de él y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios.

Cuando hablaba, gesticulaba mucho, moviendo arriba y abajo sus manos, unas manos grandes y firmes que, para su sorpresa, parecían hechas de algodón, listas para acariciar con la mayor suavidad, sin rastro alguno de cicatrices o durezas producto del entrenamiento. Ella conocía lo que era la batalla y sabía perfectamente cómo eran las manos de un guerrero: recias y ásperas, nada que ver con las de Goten, promesa de ternezas.

De sus finos labios manaban, como miles de centellas, sonrisas que la cegaban a cada momento y que morían para nacer al instante, ora tímidas, ora amplias, todas sinceras, cálidas, cercanas. Pero lo que de verdad la atrapaba eran sus ojos, los mismos que tan útiles se habían mostrado para revelar su identidad. Estaban llenos de vida y, a la vez, eran tan oscuros que la noche a su lado parecía alba. No; no podía dejar de mirarlos y beber de su alma a través de ellos.

— … total, que le comenté a Trunks, "tío, si lo vas a hacer, al menos hazlo bien"…

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Por la cabeza de Goten pasaban miles de ideas inconexas; sería sorprendente que alguna de las frases que soltaba tuviera sentido. Parloteaba como un mono desde que ella empezó a mirarlo tan fijamente una vez sentados. Era extraño, no recordaba la última vez que había estado nervioso delante de una chica y eso que había salido con bastantes. Pero ese tiempo hacía mucho que había pasado, ya no era el rompecorazones de antaño. Y ahora, delante de Bra, se sentía torpe, casi como un novato.

Lo cierto es que la princesa había llegado a la edad adulta con total esplendor. La última vez que la había visto ella tendría… ¿dieciséis, diecisiete años? Se preguntaba en qué momento había pasado de ser una consentida niña de papá a una belleza digna de la envidia de los dioses.

Sus azules cabellos, océanos de amor, estaban adornados por una cinta roja y caían ligeramente a la altura de sus hombros. Se veían tan sedosos que apenas resistía el ardiente deseo de alargar sus manos a ellos y acariciarlos hasta el final de los días. Sus labios (no podía mirarlos sin sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal), carnosos y rosados, parecían estar hechos para amar, un hogar en el que buscar refugio tras la batalla, augurio de pasión.

Y sus ojos, esos ojos… Cada segundo que pasaba se ahogaba más y más en ellos. Eran de un azul intenso, al igual que sus cabellos; como cuando el cielo toca con el mar, azul contra azul. Sólo quería hundirse en ellos, beberlos todos y bucear en su alma.

— Ya, mi hermano es un caso –reía ella, dulce música- pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

— ¿De mí? –se sorprendió por su repentino interés en él-

— Sí, ¿cómo te van las cosas?

— Ya sabes, nada del otro mundo. Cambié la montaña Paoz hace unos cuantos años por Capital del Oeste. Desde entonces trabajo en unas oficinas, aunque Trunks y yo estamos hablando últimamente sobre montarnos algo por nuestra cuenta

— Supongo que continúas con la chica esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Parus?

— Sí, Parus. No, qué va -¿acababa de hacer ella un gesto de alivio o estaba soñando?- Aquello terminó hace mucho tiempo. No tenía futuro. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Has conocido a alguien especial en la universidad?

— Ciertamente se conoce a mucha gente en la universidad… -¿esa cara de Goten era de malestar o es que se estaba atragantando con la comida?- Pero nadie interesante. ¿Sabes? A veces siento como si… -dudó continuar; no sabía si estaba preparada para abrir su corazón- Déjalo, es una tontería

— ¿Pero qué dices? No me puedes dejar así. Además, te habrás cansado de escuchar las tonterías que soltábamos tu hermano y yo cuando entrenábamos juntos en Capsule Corp, ¡vaya par de pringados que éramos! Creo que es justo y merecido que digas las que quieras ahora

Los dos rieron al unísono. Ella pensó que se estaba tan bien a su lado. Era curioso, en las pocas horas que llevaban juntos se sentía como si hubieran creado una intimidad y complicidad que nunca dieron atisbo de presencia cuando críos.

— Está bien, está bien. Verás es que a veces siento como si… mi lugar no estuviera en este mundo.

Él alargó su brazo instintivamente, sin pensarlo, y tomó a Bra de la mano. Por primera vez en toda la noche, ella apartó los ojos de Goten. Sentía como la sangre le subía por el pecho hasta el rostro. Sí, sus manos eran tan suaves como había imaginado.

— Te parecerá que me estoy quedando contigo, Bra, pero te juro que esa sensación de la que hablas es la misma que he tenido yo toda mi vida –le respondió muy serio-

— Quiero decir –de repente, las palabras se le agolpaban-, siempre pensé que cuando acabase la universidad me casaría con mi novio de toda la vida, que tendríamos hijos y seríamos felices para siempre. Pero en todos estos años no he conocido a nadie que me interese lo más mínimo, como si mi suerte estuviera en otro lugar, en otros brazos

Cuando pronunciaba las últimas palabras, sin saber bien qué la impulsó a ello, volvió a alzar su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Goten. "Este es el momento que, sin haberlo sabido, llevo esperando toda mi vida. No puedo estropearlo ahora. Tengo que lanzarme. A por todas", pensó el guerrero. Notaba que el corazón le iba a mil por hora y le latía en las sienes, por donde corría una gota de sudor. Tragó saliva. Ahora o nunca.

— Quizá… quizá era nuestro destino, Bra. Es decir, tanto tú como yo hemos tenido diversas parejas y, aunque parezca raro, lo cierto es que ninguna prosperó. Tal vez era lo que tenía que pasar para que llegara este momento en el que nos encontramos los dos, sin compromisos, sin nada más que perder… solos tú y yo

— ¿Quieres decir…? ¡Oh! Yo… no lo sé -¿eso era real, estaba escuchando lo que estaba escuchando?-

— Piénsalo, Bra –"ahora o nunca", se repetía para infundirse valor-, en cierta manera, no pertenecemos a este planeta, nuestra sangre es mitad saiyajín. No es de extrañar que nos sintamos fuera de lugar e incompletos. Sólo… sólo dame una oportunidad para llenar tu vacío y tú el mío. Bra, sé que esto puede sonar una locura pero desde que te he visto esta noche yo… he sentido… que mi búsqueda había terminado. Dime… que tú también lo has sentido

Lo que sentía Bra en ese momento era que se iba a desmayar de un instante a otro. Goten tenía razón, ¿¡qué clase de locura era esa!? "Él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, me ha visto crecer... Si casi se podría decir que es de mi familia. Y no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondría mi padre si se enterase: '¡Con el hijo de Kakarotto!', ¿es que no había otro hombre en la Tierra?', me diría con toda seguridad", pensó la princesa, abrumada por la situación.

También era verdad (era justo reconocerlo) que toda esa noche estaba siendo una marea de emociones nuevas: primero, esa sensación de encontrarse ante un Goten completamente distinto (atrás quedó el chiquillo travieso y, esperaba también, el veinteañero mujeriego); luego, la propuesta de verse (¡que ella misma había lanzado! Inaudito); después, todo ese tiempo en el restaurante no había logrado (más que en una breve ocasión) apartar la mirada de sus ojos negros, como hipnotizada; para más inri, juraría que se había sentido aliviada cuando él le confesó que ya no estaba con esa tonta de Parus (no sabía por qué pero siempre le había caído fatal); y, para terminar de arreglarlo, cuando él la tomó de la mano sintió detenerse el tiempo y su piel, con sólo recordarlo, se erizaba electrizada.

— Goten…

— ¿Sí, Bra?

— Bésame


	2. Tú eres lo que estaba buscando

El sonido de unas llaves y risas apagadas rompían el silencio del oscuro rellano. Al otro lado de la puerta, Goten y Bra se besaban como si el mundo fuera a destruirse en cualquier instante.

Sus labios se fundían en uno y se reconocían. Primero, tímidamente, con apenas un leve roce de sus bocas; luego, con ardor, sus lenguas se juntaban apasionadamente y se enredaban hasta dejarlos sin aliento.

Las manos de Goten acariciaban el cabello azul de Bra (tan sedoso como había soñado cuando la miraba embelesado), bajaban por su espalda y se detenían en su cintura, pequeña y deliciosa. Kami, ella era justo como la había imaginado: suave pero apasionada, delicada pero poderosa.

Bra, por su parte, pasaba los brazos por el cuello del guerrero y acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos a la altura de la nuca. Tenía los ojos cerrados, para sentirlo todo más profundamente. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y podía notar el calor abrasador que se desprendía, derretidos el uno en el otro.

Por fin y no sin dificultad, Goten logró meter las llaves en el cerrojo y abrir la puerta. Luego, bajó una mano hasta detrás de las rodillas de ella y la levantó en brazos. Continuaban besándose cuando, en esa posición, entraban en su apartamento minúsculo.

— Bienvenida a mi humilde palacio, princesa –le susurró al oído, produciéndole un pequeño cosquilleo-

Goten la soltó con suavidad y ella aprovechó para inspeccionar el lugar. El "palacio" constaba de un único habitáculo ligeramente dividido en salón y dormitorio por medio de una mampara. A uno de los lados, había una cocina de tipo americano y, al fondo, en la zona en la que se encontraba la cama, se veía la única puerta del apartamento (supuso que pertenecía al cuarto de baño). Era pequeño, no cabía duda, pero se sentía cómoda allí. Todo cuanto había representaba la esencia de Goten: carteles del torneo de las artes marciales, una vasija de barro típica de la montaña Paoz, alguna foto de familia y amigos, ropa de entrenamiento tirada de manera algo descuidada…

De repente, fijó su mirada en un objeto que reposaba en la única estantería de la casa, en la parte correspondiente al salón, junto al sofá. Era una pequeña esfera anaranjada, coronada por cuatro estrellas rojas. Fue hacia ella y la tomó entre sus manos. Estaba fría y tan pulida que podía ver su rostro reflejado.

— Vaya, has encontrado la bola de dragón –escuchó que le decía Goten mientras la abrazaba desde su espalda, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos- Es una réplica exacta de la que mi bisabuelo le entregó a mi padre cuando era sólo un niño. Él me la regaló

Bra se sintió embriagada por una profunda emoción. Sabía perfectamente la historia de las bolas de dragón pues era, en definitiva, la historia de su familia: su madre conoció a su padre cuando las buscaba en el planeta Namek; gracias a ellas habían logrado resucitar a su hermano (y casi a cada guerrero Z) tras caer en la batalla por salvar la Tierra; el padre de Goten pasó a formar parte de sus vidas cuando su madre, con apenas dieciséis años, las rastreaba… Desde aquel encuentro hasta el presente, sus dos familias compartían una fuerte amistad y ahora, entre los brazos de Goten, entendía con claridad las palabras que él le había dicho esa noche: sus destinos estaban unidos por lazos inquebrantables desde mucho antes de nacer ambos.

Mientras esos pensamientos rondaban la mente de la princesa, notó cómo Goten, todavía detrás de ella, comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Sintió los labios cálidos y húmedos recorriendo el espacio que iba desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el tirante del vestido, y no pudo evitar sacudirse en un pequeño escalofrío de placer.

Entonces, cogió las manos de Goten y muy lentamente las guió en un recorrido por su propio cuerpo. Primero por sus caderas, con un movimiento suave de arriba a abajo; luego, pasando por su vientre, las manos llegaron hasta su pecho y Goten acarició los senos de Bra, voluptuosos y tersos. El guerrero sentía doblarse sus rodillas. Pero ella no detuvo las manos mucho tiempo allí (quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito) y continuó el recorrido, subiéndolas por su cuello hasta alcanzar su rostro. Pasó las manos por sus mejillas, las besó delicadamente y empezó a jugar con ellas, rozándolas con sus labios, lamiendo con suavidad sus dedos uno a uno. Goten comenzaba a perder el sentido y los besos en el cuello se convirtieron en bocados de puro deseo.

En ese momento, Bra se giró y ambos se fundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso.

A trompicones (pues seguían besándose), lograron llegar hasta la cama y comenzaron a despojarse de las ropas. Bra desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Goten, no podía aguantar ni un minuto más sin acariciar su torso desnudo. Cuando hubo terminado de quitarle la camisa, aflojó el nudo de la corbata pero en el último momento decidió que la dejaría puesta, podría ser muy útil un poco más adelante. Luego, le desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones cayeron al suelo.

Mientras, el guerrero hacía lo propio con el vestido de ella, bajando la cremallera de su espalda despacio, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando del momento. Colocó sus manos en los tirantes y los desplazó hacia abajo con suavidad. El vestido se deslizó y ante sus ojos emergió la lencería que cubría el cuerpo de la princesa, con encaje y transparencias de color azul celeste y pequeñas florecitas rojas. Sonrió para sí: esa mezcla de mujer y niña de su conjunto interior le hacía enloquecer.

Entonces, los dos rodaron por la cama envueltos en una llama de besos, sintiendo por primera vez sus cuerpos desnudos, notando la piel del otro y disfrutando de cada rasgo, de cada lunar.

En un momento dado, Bra quedó tendida boca arriba y Goten no desperdició la oportunidad de situarse con delicadeza sobre ella. Comenzó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta la clavícula, para llegar prontamente a su pecho, ese que tan esquivo se había mostrado cuando ella le guiaba las manos. Ahora tomaría su revancha.

Dejó reposar su rostro en el busto, deteniéndose en su suave escote, el cual recubrió de besos, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus senos. Ella ensortijaba los dedos de una mano en el cabello del joven y las uñas de la otra se clavaban en la durísima espalda del guerrero, haciendo a Goten desearla aún más. En el ardor de la batalla, Bra se arqueó ligeramente y él aprovechó para pasar sus manos por debajo, abrir su sujetador y retirarlo. Entonces, hundió su boca en sus senos y bebió de ellos con avidez, trazando círculos con su lengua y mordiendo en la firmeza de Bra, quien fracasaba en su intento por controlar sus jadeos.

Cuando Goten se hubo saciado, siguió su camino de besos hacia abajo. Ahora recorría su vientre con la lengua, mientras seguía bajando más, un poco más, hasta quedar a la altura de la intimidad de Bra, quien tiritaba de deseo. El guerrero quiso continuar con su revancha y decidió que no le daría tan fácilmente a la princesa lo que su cuerpo rogaba. Entonces, lamió el sexo de Bra por encima de su ropa interior y una ola de placer la embargó. La fina lencería se mojaba más y más, mezcla de la saliva de él y los fluidos de ella, quien se sentía derramarse en la boca de Goten.

Por fin, el hijo de Goku retiró la pequeña tela y pudo admirar los azules rizos de la venusiana que se tendía bajo él. Ya sin barreras, la lengua de Goten recorrió la intimidad de Bra de arriba a abajo. Ella hacía ya rato que se había rendido a su intento por controlar sus gemidos y el joven disfrutaba de una serenata privada en do mayor. Cuando Bra empezó a sentir cerca su final, Goten introdujo su lengua dentro de ella, sacándola y entrándola rápida e implacablemente. Bra se derrumbó y un largo e intenso orgasmo recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sacudiéndola hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Goten, orgulloso consigo mismo, se irguió hasta quedar frente la hija de Vegeta. No quería perderse ese maravilloso espectáculo: la princesa saiyajín se retorcía de placer debajo suyo mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Y el causante de todo había sido él.

— Respira, princesa, no querría que te quedaras sin aire, ¿o acaso estás buscando que te haga el boca a boca? –dijo él con sorna, para picarla, con una sonrisa guasona de lado a lado-

— No me pongas a prueba, Goten, si no quieres quemarte –le respondió ella retadora, entrando en el juego y devolviéndole la sonrisa- De lo contrario, atente a las consecuencias

— Nunca rechazo un buen combate. Acepto el desafío. Muéstrame tu mejor golpe –le contestó ardiendo en deseos por ella-

Con un ágil y rápido movimiento que pilló a Goten completamente desprevenido, Bra se colocó encima del guerrero. "Primer asalto", le susurró ella al oído. Entonces, sorpresivamente, cogió la corbata y tiró de ella, dejando a Goten medio incorporado y ansioso por descubrir el as que, de seguro, la princesa tenía guardado bajo la manga. En realidad, sabía desde el principio que estaba vendido, no iba a ganar la batalla de amantes contra ella: la deseaba demasiado y él no era más que un pingajo entre sus manos.

— A partir de ahora, harás cuanto te ordene porque eres mi esclavo –le dijo mientras lo acercaba a ella tirando de la corbata y lamiendo su mejilla, saboreándolo como si fuera su presa de caza-

Goten casi sintió venirse encima ante este inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. En su interior, muy en su interior, su mayor fantasía siempre había sido la de ser el prisionero de una guerrera. Y allí estaba ella: mitad saiyajín, mitad humana; real como la vida misma, mujer de carne y hueso. "Tenía que ser ella; sólo podía ser ella. No entiendo cómo he podido tardar tantos años en verlo" fue lo último que logró pensar con claridad antes de que su mente se nublara de placer.

— Sí, princesa –respondió sumiso, enardecido-

— "Sí, su alteza real princesa" –le apretó ella el cuello con la corbata-

— Sí, su alteza real princesa –suplicó-

Entonces, Bra volvió a tumbarlo en la cama y empezó a jugar con sus labios alrededor de los de Goten. Los acercaba a su boca, besaba sus comisuras, pasaba la lengua por encima de ellos y justo cuando él despegaba los labios, anhelando su beso, se apartaba bruscamente, dejándolo rogando por ella.

Luego, bajó hasta su mentón, marcado y viril. Le encantaba. Lo mordió sin compasión, mientras Goten dejaba salir un ronco jadeo.

Siguió bajando sus labios un poco más, hasta su masculino tórax. A continuación, Bra se incorporó un poco para tener una vista mejor y lo observó con deseo. Era tal y como lo había imaginado: sólido, vigoroso, protector. Dejó reposar momentáneamente su cabeza sobre él. Sentía que cobijada allí podía morir en paz. Acariciaba cada grieta y cada cicatriz testigo de las horas de batalla, haciendo un mapa mental exacto de su cuerpo guerrero. Luego, las recorrió todas con su lengua.

Por fin, Bra se enderezó para recalar en sus calzoncillos, unos boxers ajustados que apenas lograban contener la erección de Goten. Lentamente, para desesperación del joven, los fue bajando hasta dejar al guerrero en toda su gloria. Entonces, sopló suavemente sobre su virilidad y comenzó una lluvia de besos. Primero, sutiles; después, profundos y húmedos. Se entretuvo recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón del sexo de Goten, cubriéndolo con un traje de saliva. Luego, lo introdujo en su boca, saboreándolo.

Goten hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acabar ya, pero el placer le llegaba como olas de un mar en tormenta: salvajes, arrebatadoras. Cuando las manos de Bra, de manera firme pero suave, comenzaron a acariciar la parte que quedaba fuera de su boca, Goten sintió que su fin llegaba. Entonces, tomó a la princesa de sus cabellos y la apartó justo a tiempo para descargarse entre gemidos en su cuello y sus pechos. Goten, los ojos cerrados por el éxtasis, notó su cuerpo colapsar hasta la extenuación sobre las sábanas.

Bra se sintió poderosa y, acomodada al lado de su amante, se dedicó a admirar el efecto de su golpe maestro. "Y… K.O.", le susurró al oído, mientras se limpiaba con la sábana, sin prisas, disfrutando de su victoria.

Quedaron los dos tumbados de lado, frente a frente. Goten acariciaba la mejilla de la peliazul tiernamente. ¿Eso era real? ¿De verdad estaba pasando? En tal caso, no había hombre más afortunado en la Tierra que él. Y en ese momento supo que nunca la iba a dejar escapar.

Entonces, la besó. No ya con pasión, sino delicadamente, todo sentimiento. Ella le recibió a corazón abierto. Sus manos se entrelazaron y se oprimieron con fuerza como no queriendo separarse jamás, diciéndoselo todo en ese gesto, sin necesidad de palabras.

Goten, suavemente, se colocó sobre la princesa. Ella lo rodeó con sus blancas piernas y, con delicadeza, el guerrero empezó hacerle el amor. Bra sintió llenarse de Goten, mientras él empujaba lenta pero firmemente adentro, más adentro. Cuando quedaron completamente unidos, comenzaron los dos a moverse enlazando sus caderas en un baile perfectamente acompasado. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados, que podían sentir el aliento del uno sobre la piel del otro. Empezaron a besarse, empapados de sudor, con unos besos húmedos y calientes. Él pasaba una mano por el suave cabello azul de Bra, que caía sobre la almohada como la lluvia sobre la ciudad. La otra mano seguía enredada en la de su compañera. Ella, mientras tanto, clavaba las uñas de su mano libre en los hombros férreos del guerrero.

Cegados ya por la pasión, comenzaron a aumentar la intensidad, con un ritmo cada vez más rápido, más profundo. Bra cerró los ojos:

— Goten…

Quiso seguir hablando, pero el orgasmo llegó antes de terminar la frase y lo único que pudo añadir fue un largo y hondo jadeo que resonó en toda la habitación. El joven sintió el sexo de ella contrayéndose de placer y pensó que si no cambiaban pronto de postura, el siguiente sería él; sin embargo no podía permitirlo, quería continuar gozando de su princesa un poco más.

Así que se irguió y la tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella aún temblaba, quedando sentados cara a cara, unidos todavía en su intimidad. La estrechó contra él, abrazándola, y bajó una mano hasta el final de la espalda de Bra, mientras con la otra acariciaba el rostro de la guerrera.

En ese momento Bra tornó un poco en sí. Cogió aire y se preparó para el siguiente asalto.

Se dio cuenta de que tener a Goten frente a frente resultaba muy excitante. Le volvía loca poder mirarlo a la cara y ver los gestos de su rostro mientras hacían el amor: se le veía extasiado y ella no podía evitar una agradable sensación, mezcla de ternura y de poder. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de devolverle todo lo que él le estaba dando esa noche.

Cuando sus cuerpos retornaron al empuje de la batalla, sus bocas se fundieron en un profundo beso. Entonces, Goten la cogió con firmeza por las caderas y comenzó a mecerla sobre él. En el momento de mayor aceleración, Bra se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, dejando sus pechos ante el semblante de Goten, que se lanzó a ellos hechizado, besándolos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos apasionadamente.

Aquello fue demasiado para seguir aguantando y con un gemido de placer el guerrero sintió derramarse dentro de Bra, quien lo recibió encendida de deseo.

Las fuerzas les vencieron y cayeron desplomados sobre la cama. Cuando Goten logró recuperar el aliento, acudió junto a su compañera, tendida a su lado. La abrazó por la espalda y firme pero dulcemente la aferró a él asiéndola por uno de sus pechos. Bra, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios, pensaba para sí que no le importaría pasar el resto de su vida entre esos brazos. Unos pequeños y suaves besos por su espalda fueron lo último que logró sentir, antes de caer profundamente dormida.

El olor a café recién hecho despertó al hijo de Goku. Entreabrió un poco los ojos y el sol de la mañana le trajo la hermosa visión de Bra, vestida únicamente con la camisa blanca de Goten de la noche anterior. Suspiró de felicidad. No había sido un sueño: ella seguía a su lado.

— Buenos días, dormilón. Ya pensaba que tenía que llamar a los bomberos para despertarte –le saludó cariñosamente la joven irradiando alegría, mientras vertía el café en dos tazas-

— Buenos días, princesa –contestó él incorporándose de la cama-

Se puso unos calzoncillos y fue a la cocina hacia su encuentro. Se acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en sus cabellos azules. Luego, tomó la taza que ella le ofrecía y bebió de su contenido.

— Está realmente bueno, ¿de dónde has sacado la cafetera? No me digas que estaba por casa; no recuerdo que tuviera ninguna

— No digas bobadas –rió ella- ¡Claro que había una en tu casa! ¿Qué te crees, que la llevaba en el bolso? Eso sí, me ha costado un poco encontrarla, estaba al fondo de un armario de la cocina junto a un paquete de café sin abrir

La franca risa de los dos resonó en el apartamento y Goten la miraba absorto: era la viva imagen de la pureza. No podía creer su suerte.

Sin embargo, mientras la observaba, comenzó a inquietarse. Sabía que tenían que hablar de lo de anoche. No podía dejar que ella simplemente acabara su café, se vistiera y saliera por la puerta, dejándolo en casa. En realidad, la cosa era mucho más fácil de lo que podía parecer: él ya había tomado una decisión. La cuestión era ¿qué pensaba ella?

— Bra, anoche…-de repente, se sintió sin palabras ¿Y si lo rechazaba? La sola idea lo mataba-

La hija de Vegeta notó un súbito pinchazo helándole el pecho. Sabía que tenían que hablar de lo de anoche. Pero temía lo que él pudiera decirle. ¿Y si al final todo había sido una treta para llevársela a la cama? ¿Y si él seguía siendo el mujeriego de antaño y aquello no había sido más que un polvo de una noche? Sintió una lágrima brotando de sus ojos azules. Trató de contenerla, pero rodó limpia por su mejilla. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada y confusa.

Goten no lo soportó más y cayó sobre sus rodillas, a los pies de Bra. Se abrazó a sus blancas piernas y reclinó la cabeza en el regazo de la joven.

— Bra, anoche por primera vez en mi vida logré ver con claridad: tú eres lo que estaba buscando. Quédate a mi lado. Para siempre. Cuidaré de ti hasta el final de mis días

Bra no decía nada. No podía. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Sólo podía mesar con infinita ternura los cabellos oscuros de Goten. En un susurro, liberó aquello que guardaba su alma:

— No, Goten… Soy yo la que te encontró a ti

Entonces, el guerrero se levantó, tomó a la princesa entre sus brazos y le hizo el amor sobre la mesa de la cocina.


	3. Se cierra el círculo

El despertador sonó con gran estridencia y Goten, que apenas había logrado pegar ojo durante toda la noche, lo lanzó entre las sábanas. Hoy era el gran día: Bra y él iban a comunicar a sus familias que estaban juntos. Hacía poco más de un año de su afortunado encuentro y, desde ese momento, no había vuelto a separarse.

Y qué mejor ocasión para hacerlo público que la boda de Trunks y Mai. Fue Goten quien propuso decirlo en esa fecha. ¿El motivo? Confiaba en que, delante de toda la familia y con la boda de por medio, Vegeta se contendría de matarlo una vez supiera la verdad. Debía reconocerlo: el padre de su novia le producía un profundo y pavoroso respeto. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

Mientras, en Capsule Corp, la locura hacía ya rato que se había desatado.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está mi corbata? No la encuentro –gritó Trunks hecho un manojo de nervios-

— Cariño, la llevas puesta –acudió Bulma en su ayuda- Trae, te haré el nudo

Bra terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación. Quería lucir espectacular. Estaba decidida a dejar a Goten sin aliento cuando se encontraran.

— ¿Ese vestido no es algo corto? –resonó una ronca voz detrás de ella-

— ¡Pero, papá! –contestó girándose mientras hacía un pucherito de los que sabía le rompían el corazón al príncipe. Tocado…- ¡Si me llega hasta los pies!

— El problema está arriba. Le falta tela –murmuró entre dientes-

— Es la moda. Además, quiero que todos piensen cuando me vean que mi belleza es digna de mi sangre real –…Y hundido-

— Está bien, está bien –se retiró el príncipe; era imposible discutir con su hija. La quería más que a su vida-

Cuando por fin los Brief estuvieron listos, salieron hacia el templo. Sin embargo, con todo el jaleo y la emoción, Bra y Goten no se cruzaron hasta una vez terminada la ceremonia, mientras todos felicitaban a la pareja de recién casados.

— ¿No sabes que es de mala educación estar más guapa que la novia el día de la boda? –le susurró el guerrero al oído al verla, cogiéndola por el talle con disimulo entre la multitud- Estás preciosa

Y, de verdad, lo estaba. Llevaba un vestido largo ajustado de terciopelo color azul noche con escote palabra de honor en forma de corazón y, como único complemento, unos guantes blancos que llegaban a los codos. Sus cabellos caían sueltos sobre sus hombros desnudos. Era la pura imagen de la sensualidad.

Bra no podía ocultar su felicidad. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su dulce rostro.

— Muchas gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal –le contestó con un mohín coqueto, pasando sus dedos por la corbata del traje de Goten, del mismo color que el vestido de ella; no en vano, había acordado emplear ese tono a juego, haciendo pareja en sus ropas- ¿Preparado para el gran día?

— Claro –mintió él- ¿Y tú?

— Por supuesto –mintió ella-

Bra no terminaba de entender cómo se las habían arreglado para mantener en secreto tanto tiempo su relación. Al principio fue una cuestión de pura lógica: no tenía sentido decir nada hasta comprobar cómo funcionaba lo suyo. Más tarde, cuando el noviazgo ya estaba consolidado, decidieron mantener el secreto más que nada por puro juego de amor. Pero luego, al año de haber empezado el idilio y sin visos todavía de confesión alguna, Bra se dio cuenta de que, simplemente, no habían comentado nada porque ninguno de los dos sabía cómo decírselo a su padre. "¡Con el hijo de Kakarotto! ¿¡Es que no había otro hombre en la Tierra!?", retumbaba en su cabeza siempre que visualizaba mentalmente el momento y entonces las intenciones se esfumaban como agua entre sus manos.

Y, así, en el salón donde se celebraba la boda, las horas y los eventos se sucedían sin que Bra ni Goten llevaran a cabo la encomiable tarea: la recepción a los novios, el banquete, los discursos, la tarta… Y llegó el turno del baile nupcial.

Trunks y Mai salieron a la pista y comenzó a sonar el vals. Una vez hubieron terminado, Mai sacó a bailar a su padre y Trunks hizo lo propio con su madre. Vegeta quedó sentado solo y Bra pensó que ese era el momento. Se acercó hacia el príncipe y lo invitó a bailar, aceptando él de sumo grado. Apenas llevaban unos pocos pasos cuando Bra empezó a hablar:

— ¿Lo estás pasando bien, papi? –se le ocurrió empezar-

— Claro que sí, hija, es un día muy especial para la familia. Quién iba a decir que el atolondrado de tu hermano lograría sentar la cabeza algún día -contestó él tratando de disimular sin mucho éxito lo orgulloso que se sentía de su primogénito-

— Sí. Lo echaremos de menos esta noche cuando regresemos a casa y él ya no esté

— Menos mal que tu madre y yo aún te tenemos a ti. Todavía pasarán varios años hasta que nos dejes –soltó como una bomba Vegeta-

— Estooo… Papá –a Bra se le empezó a revolver el estómago pero miró a Goten, quien tenía la vista clavada en ellos, e hizo acopio de fuerzas- Precisamente quería hablarte de eso

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Verás… Es que… Yo… No sé cómo decirte esto pero… He conocido a alguien

— Ya, al insecto del hijo de Kakarotto

— ¿¡Có... Cómo lo sabías!?

Vegeta bufó con desagrado y recordó el momento exacto en el que se enteró de todo.

 _Ese día el entrenamiento había sido especialmente intenso, demorándose algo más de la cuenta. Por ello, cuando salió de la cámara de gravedad, en Capsule Corp reinaba la oscuridad y todos dormían ya. O eso creía él. Entonces, sintió un poderoso ki que no se correspondía con ninguno de las personas de su casa y, presintiendo lo peor, se preparó para la batalla. "Sea quien sea, moriré antes que dejar que nadie hiera a mi familia", pensó para sí mientras corría hacia el punto exacto desde el que brotaba la energía._

 _Entonces, para su sorpresa, se encontró a Goten trepando por el balcón… ¡de su hija! ¡¿Acaso pretendía internarse en la alcoba para interrumpir el sueño de la princesa!? Vegeta apenas había dado un paso en dirección al joven con la idea de matarlo primero y preguntarle después qué hacía allí cuando, estupefacto, observó que Bra salía al balcón y se abrazaba al hijo de Kakarotto. ¿¡Cómo!? Agazapado detrás de un árbol decidió que se quedaría allí para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo:_

— _Vamos, Goten, no seas crío y entra en casa. Mis padres y mi hermano duermen ya. Nadie te escuchará pasar –le decía ella zalamera, echándole los brazos al cuello-_

— _No, Bra, no insistas, sabes que no puedo. Mañana nos vemos –intentaba zafarse él mientras la joven le cortaba las palabras con sus besos-_

— _Pero, Goten… ¿qué puede pasar? Ya somos adultos los dos –rogaba la princesa-_

 _Aquello era más que suficiente para Vegeta. La sola idea de imaginarlos juntos en la habitación de su hija pequeña le hizo saltar con la decisión de acabar con la vida del guerrero en ese mismo instante. Y Kami sabe que si no lo hizo fue porque entonces Goten respondió justo en ese momento:_

— _Bra, cariño, sabes que nada me encantaría más pero… No puedo hacerle eso a tu padre; no en su casa. Lo respeto demasiado –y, depositando un delicado beso en la frente de Bra, salió del lugar-_

 _Cuando Goten hubo abandonado su propiedad y su hija había regresado de vuelta a su habitación, Vegeta contempló la posibilidad de seguirlo y matarlo por la espalda. Pero, a quién quería engañar. En su interior, llevaba meses preparándose para algo así._

 _Recordó que todos en casa habían notado que la princesa llevaba un tiempo más radiante, más feliz y más hermosa que nunca. El príncipe había preguntado a Bulma qué podía ser y ella le había respondido que no sabía nada con seguridad, pero intuía que Bra estaba viéndose con alguien que, fuera quien fuera, había encontrado la llave de la felicidad de su hija._

 _Entonces Vegeta se dio cuenta de que no podía matar a Goten. Si ella era dichosa con el hijo de Kakaratto y su alegría dependía del joven, no sería él quien fuera a acabar con ello. Cualquier cosa con tal de que su pequeña princesa fuera feliz._

— Papá, papá… Llevas dos minutos sin decir nada, ¿pasa algo? ¿Está todo bien? –las palabras de Bra le trajeron de vuelta de nuevo a la realidad-

Vegeta gruñó como única respuesta.

— Papá, ya está bien de comportarse de forma tan ridícula. Si tienes que decirme algo, dímelo ya porque yo… de lo contrario… -Bra empezó a notar cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Sabía que si su padre no aceptaba su relación, sería muy difícil seguir adelante con ella-

— ¿Es que no había otro hombre en la Tierra? –le contestó con un tono tiernamente malhumorado, mientras secaba una lágrima de la niña de su vida-

Bra le sonrió con la luz de un millón de soles y el príncipe supo que la batalla estaba perdida.

— ¿Papi? –le rogó con sus eternos ojos azules, iguales a los de Bulma, el amor y la verdadera razón de su existencia-

— ¡Qué demonios! Si te hace feliz, hija mía, ¿quién soy yo para impedirlo? –claudicó el príncipe con todo el dolor de su corazón-

— Papi, tú siempre serás mi número uno -le dijo Bra, abrazándolo con dulzura-

Kami sabe que si Vegeta no lloró en ese momento fue porque, cuando notó el nudo formándose en su garganta, concentró todas sus fuerzas en imaginarse derrotando a Kakarotto una y mil veces en la batalla.

La música de la canción acabó. Bra le dio a su padre un tierno beso en la mejilla, con una sonrisa guiñó un ojo a Goten (que suspiró aliviado) y se dirigió hacia su madre para contárselo todo. Se sentía tan feliz por haber obtenido el consentimiento de su padre que quería compartirlo inmediatamente con todo el mundo.

Liberado de los brazos de su hija, Vegeta se dirigió de manera lenta y desafiante hacia donde se encontraba Goten, como un león se dirige hacia su presa, mirándolo con fiereza. Goten, viéndolo encaminarse en su dirección, tragó saliva y trató de poner su mejor cara, dispuesto a aguantar lo que le viniera encima.

— Buenas noches, Vegeta, ¿le he dado ya mis felicitaciones por el enlace? –le saludo con toda la normalidad y seguridad que logró aparentar, muy escasas, por cierto-

— Ya cállate, insecto, a mí no me vengas con tonterías –le cortó secamente, al estilo Vegeta- ¿De manera que te has atrevido a posar tus indignos ojos en mi hija, mi única hija?

— Yo… yo…-Goten notaba cómo las pulsaciones se le disparaban- Bueno, verá, no es lo que parece… -¿Había calculado bien cuando pensó que la mejor ocasión para hacer público lo suyo era en la boda? ¿Seguro que Vegeta no lo iba a matar en ese mismo momento? Porque parecía exactamente todo lo contrario- Bra y yo estamos enamorados y…

— ¡Silencio! –le cortó de nuevo, amenazadoramente, cogiéndolo de la pechera- Escúchame bien porque sólo te lo diré una vez, ¿te queda claro? –Cuando Goten asintió con la cabeza el príncipe continuó- Si alguna vez se te ocurre por un pequeño instante hacerle daño a mi hija (aunque ni siquiera te haya dado a tiempo a hacérselo, sólo pensarlo), te buscaré allá donde estés, sin importarme dónde huyas o te escondas, sabandija, y te mataré con mis propias manos de la forma más dolorosa que puedas imaginar. ¿Entendiste? –Goten volvió a asentir- Y ni una sola palabra de esto a Bra. Será nuestro pequeño secreto ahora que vamos a pasar a ser padre e hijo

Vegeta sonrió malévolamente y se marchó, sin dar tiempo a Goten de decir palabra alguna. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, el chico no le desagradaba del todo. Lo conocía desde que era un mocoso y habían luchado juntos en más de una batalla, mostrándose un digno guerrero.

En ese momento, apareció Bra, que corría feliz al encuentro del joven:

— ¡Goten! ¡Qué alegría! Por fin he hablado con mi padre y nos ha dado su consentimiento. Ya se lo he dicho a mi madre y se ha puesto contentísima. Ahora sólo queda contárselo al resto, ¿no es maravilloso? –le dijo ella rebosante de felicidad-

— Sí, lo es –contestó él aliviado mientras le sonreía con ternura; lo peor ya había pasado-

Así que entre los dos fueron avisando uno a uno a sus familiares y amigos para que se reunieran en quince minutos con ellos en la terraza del salón. Fuera la noche era estrellada y soplaba una suave brisa. Cuando todos hubieron salido, Goten y Bra se situaron frente a ellos y se tomaron de las manos:

— Querida familia y amigos, tenemos un anuncio importante que haceros –dijo Bra-

Entonces, la joven se quitó el guante de su mano derecha y les mostró a todos el brillante anillo que lucía en el dedo anular.

— ¡Estamos prometidos! –saltó de alegría la princesa-

Un clamor mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa recorrió la terraza.

— Hace poco más de un año empezamos nuestro noviazgo –continuó Goten-. No dijimos nada a nadie porque estamos todos unidos por unos lazos familiares y de amistad que no queríamos poner en peligro hasta ver cómo evolucionaba nuestra relación

— Y resulta que todo ha ido bien –dijo Bra mientras miraba a los ojos del guerrero, completamente enamorada- En realidad, más que bien. Y hace dos días Goten me pidió matrimonio y, por supuesto, mi respuesta fue "sí"

Entonces, Trunks soltó a Mai y, sin articular palabra, se dirigió hacia Goten y Bra, todo seriedad en su rostro. El silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Cuando quedó a su lado, los miró fijamente a los dos y les dijo:

— Felicidades, Bra. Goten, cuida de ella. Ahora somos hermanos, abrázame

Y el aire estalló en vítores y hurras. Todos estaban contentos por la joven pareja y corrían a abrazarlos, deseándoles una vida llena de felicidad y amor.

— ¡Qué sorpresa, Vegeta! Yo no tenía ni idea –reía Son Goku, todo inocencia- Venga un abrazo, ¡ahora somos familia! Seremos consuegros –rió-

— Ni se te ocurra tocarme, te lo advierto, Kakarotto, o de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias –bufó Vegeta, que trataba por todos los medios de disimular su emoción-

Su hija no le había comentada nada durante su charla acerca del compromiso y, en realidad, eso le parecía mucho mejor que un simple y fútil noviazgo. En fin, otra boda en la familia. De repente, pensó en que quizá muy pronto podría convertirse en abuelo de un pequeño saiyajín al que iba a tener que entrenar. Por segunda vez en la noche, notó formarse el nudo en su garganta y lo único que se le ocurrió para detenerlo fue coger a Bulma, que en ese momento pasaba por delante de él, y besarla con toda la pasión de la fue capaz. Por supuesto, el nudo de la garganta se deshizo, pero creó un "problema" nuevo que habría de ser solucionado en la alcoba al llegar a casa.

Bra y Goten, por su parte, se sentían radiantes de felicidad. Una nueva vida se abría delante de ellos y el círculo se cerraba.


End file.
